


The Clockwork Chronicles 4

by FrecklefaceB



Series: Boomerlyn Series [11]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Heartbreak, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final part of the third installment to Hey, Bartender and Daddy B series. Owen is now seventeen and rebellious as ever. Will the Captain and Kaitlyn be able to handle parenthood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clockwork Chronicles 4

**Author's Note:**

> As previously mentioned, we are at the end of the road with Boomer and Kaitlyn. Please don’t throw stones at me. I never imagined my little blurb about a bartender would have gotten so much attention and love. To keep some of you from your Boomerlyn withdraws, I plan on writing a few Outtakes from Boomer’s POV for special occasions and I will continue to write Boomer fics.
> 
> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but Kaitlyn and their story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you.

After several minutes of tossing and turning, you are about to give up on sleep. Truthfully, you miss Boomer. It’s been several months since his last visit. Everything just seems right when he is home. Owen isn’t as big of a headache and you certainly sleep better curled up next to him. Sometimes you let Bailey sleep on the bed, just to have a warm body next to you. As you stare at the ceiling fan, you think about the last time Boomerang was home. 

_"Oh, I don't think so, Captain." You say as you straddle his waist, pressing your palms to his bare chest and pushing him down._

_A devious smile appears on his lips. "Ya think ya the boss here?"_

_"I know I am." You say before twisting his nipple. Boomer let's out a low grunt before flipping you over and he dragging his bottom lip along your jaw._

_"I beg to differ, Kitty." His lips meet yours with a fiery passion._

_Parting , you challenge, "My way or I'll fake my orgasm."_

_He narrows his eyes. "Ya wouldn't. We both know better."_

_"You’re cocky." You say as his teeth gently graze your collarbone._

_"I'd say the scratches down my back from last night back it up, wouldn't ya?"_

_You huff, realizing that he isn't going to let you win. A small smirk plays across his face before he pulls at your bottom lip. His tongue enters and immediately starts wrestling with yours. Boomer’s hands tug at the hem of your shirt before pulling it over your head._

As you replay the memory, your hand trails down your tank top and to the edge where your fingers linger on the exposed skin. The familiar feeling of need is pooling as you press your fingers further down your body to the waistband of your boy shorts. You imagine Boomer’s large hands exploring your body. You intake a deep breath as your hand dips into your shorts, finding your slick folds as you still think of Boomer’s touch. A low moan escapes as you find a delicious rhythm. 

A low manly grunt startles you. And you immediately sit up, clutching the covers around your neck as you search for the source. The moonlight reflects off of a large necklace and Boomerang emerges from the shadows. 

With a sigh of relief, you look over at the dog, “Traitor.” Bailey cocks her head at you and then lies back down with a sigh. A small chuckle escapes Boomer. 

“Don’t let me stop ya, Kitty.” Boomer says, licking his lips. His eyes remain on you as he kicks off his boots and unbuttons his pants. 

“Why bother when I can have the real thing?” You sit up and slowly crawl to the end of the bed. 

“Where’s tha boy?” He inquires.

“He’s seventeen and it’s a Friday night, which means he’s not home.” 

His lips meet yours with bruising force. Breaking for a breath, he tugs your tank top upwards and then forcefully pushes you back.

“Always so gentle.” You tease. 

Boomer winks before lowering himself then attacking your neck. His trail of kisses travel lower and he nuzzles his face between your breasts. Pure lust dances in his eyes as his tongue darts out and he slowly drags it down to your panties. Licking along the waistband, he slowly drags his hands down your sides before curling them on the waistband of your underwear and tearing them off. 

“Much better.” He draws out in a low voice. Boomer pulls your legs further apart before nestling himself between them with his arms resting on your thighs. You shudder with anticipation. With his eyes still on you, his finger teases your wet entrance while he licks, nips, and bites your inner thigh. You rake your nails down his shoulders and muscular arms. 

Boomerang swiftly inserts two fingers and you let out a small cry of pleasure. A small smirk plays on his lips when he starts pumping. You instinctively tug at his curly locks and he groans against your inner thigh. He withdraws his fingers and slowly licks them while eyeing your exposed form. He lifts your legs, placing them on his shoulders before lowering his mouth to your pussy. 

Your heels dig into his back as he licks and sucks your folds. Boomerang begins rubbing your clit with his tongue and humming. The vibrations feel amazing and you can feel your stomach knot. Grabbing his head to pull him closer, he sucks on your clit which causes you to scream. 

“Fuck...Boomer…Yes…Right….There.” You aggressively grab at your breasts and tweak the nipple between fingers. 

He buries his face deeper and nudges your clit with his nose as his tongue enters you. After a few licks, he inserts two fingers and curls them while pumping. You quickly unravel, tightly clutching his head and screaming in ecstasy. 

Your legs are still shaking when he removes them from his shoulders. Boomerang crawls over you and leans down with a kiss. He whispers against your lips, “Kitty, ya ain’t done yet?” He pulls away to gage your reaction but you pull him back down for another kiss and tug at his bottom lip. 

“Not a chance in hell, you sexy motherfucker.” You say in a low voice and he swoops in for another kiss while weaving his fingers into your hair. 

“Good because we’ve got some catchin’ up to do and I plan on keepin’ ya up all night.”  
______________________________  
“What a fucking liar.” You hear Owen mutter as you walk in the front door. 

“Excuse me?” You counter. 

Owen frantically closes the laptop when you walk into the room. 

“I’m going to head next door to John’s to play some video games.” Pinching the bridge of your nose, you know you don’t have the energy to fight with him over his foul language. It had been a long day at work. 

“Okay.” You cautiously watch him head out the door. Curious to what he was up to on the computer, you open the laptop and wait for the screen to light up. Pulling up the search history, you mutter curses before running your hands down your face. ‘Looks like your cover’s blown, dad. And of course you aren’t here. ’ You think to yourself before getting up to pour a glass of wine. ‘I don’t want to deal with this.’ You consider before taking several more drinks from the glass. 

After waiting for what felt like an eternity and going over what to say, you hear the front door handle jiggle before opening. 

“Owen we need to talk.” 

He pauses in the hallway and slowly turns around with an annoyed look on his face. 

“What did I do now?” He coldly asks. 

Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you stand up to take a few steps towards your son. “What were you looking at on the computer?” 

“Why are you even asking? You obviously already know.” 

You nod. 

Owen rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh of disgust. 

“I wish I knew what to say right now but…” 

“I fucking hate him!” He barks. 

“Owen, don’t say that…” 

He points a finger at you before confessing, “And I fucking hate you for putting up with him.” You instinctively reach back and slap him across the cheek. 

Holding his jaw, he glares at you with distain before speaking, “You’re both liars.” 

Tears well up at his admission, you wish you could deny it but it was the truth. 

“You’re right. You were young and asking about him all the time. I didn’t know how else to explain it to you so I just left out the part where your dad was…is a criminal serving time.” 

He shakes his head before sending a deadly stare reminiscent of his father. You reach out for him but he shrugs your hand way. 

“I’m going back to John’s.” He says before turning out the door. 

You freeze. ‘Things can’t possibly get any worse,’ is your last thought before deciding to call it an evening. You know Owen won’t likely come home from John’s and you want to give him space to process the information.  
_____________________________  
You are in the laundry room when your cell phone starts ringing in the other room. Dropping the basket, you hurry to see who is calling. You don’t recognize the number flashing across your screen but decide to answer it. 

“Kaitlyn?” 

“This is Amanda Waller,” Your heart sinks in your chest at her introduction. “I regret to inform you, that George won’t be coming home.” 

Shaking your head, you murmur, “I don’t understand… Is he?”

“No. Let me reassure you that he’s fine.” 

“But he won’t be coming home?”

“No.” She curtly replies. 

“We’ll just see him next time then.” 

“Mr. Harkness violated his voluntary status with the Squad. In order for him to be able to enjoy the perks of freedom, I asked that he remained clean.” 

You furrow your brow in confusion. “There has to be some mistake. He spends all his time with us when he’s not on mission.” 

“I’m sure it appeared that way. He had an apartment in New Orleans where he’d spend time before or after his visits home.”  
“Are you saying he had a second life?” 

“That’s precisely what I’m saying.” 

“I….this….why would he do that?” You while pinching the bridge of your nose. 

“Captain Boomerang committed a series of crimes during his stay in New Orleans. He used an alias but it eventually caught up with him.” 

“That fucking bastard.” You whisper in shock. 

“Look, I understand that this is hard for you. But there’s nothing I can do. He made his decision and now he must live with the consequence.” 

You laugh into the phone, still trying to process the information Waller has given. “So, that’s it? We don’t see or hear from him until who knows when?” You probe. 

“I’m afraid so.” 

You cover your mouth to mask your sobs.

“As always, I’ll keep you informed if something were to happen. Take care, Kaitlyn.” The phone goes silent and you throw it across the room, watching as it smashed against the wall. Clutching the pink unicorn he brought home to you from the last mission, you collapse onto the bed in hysterical sobs as his scent wafts from the stuffed animal. 

“How you could you do this?” You whisper. Suddenly, you notice writing on back of the care tag on the toy. Written in small and neat handwriting it reads, _“No matter what, remember I love you and the boy-Boomer.”_ Swallowing the sobs and licking the tears from your lips, you stand up with the animal and walk outside to the fire pit. With a sniffle, you toss the unicorn into it before dousing it with starter fluid and dropping a match. As the toy engulfs in flames, a series of now bittersweet memories flash before you. 

“I wish you could have loved us more than crime.” You say slowly as you feel the resentment start to build. “Just remember, you did this to us.” 

With one last look, you finally walk away while listening to the fire rage behind you.


End file.
